The Dodger and the Gilmore
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Jess and Rory from the beginning! Just what we wish happened in that bar back in season 6! Based on a challenge. Includes Angry Rory, Nostalgic Jess, Old Taylor, Dean and even some serious plaid!


**Rules:**

Pick a pairing you like (I'm doing Rory/Jess!)

**2. **Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.

**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

**4.** No lingering afterwards.

**5.** Do 5 of these and post them.

**I don't usually do drabbles but I liked this one…I actually found it on the Covert Affairs Fanfic page but I thought it would make an excellent Literati fic!**

Jessie's Girl

_Ugh what is she doing with that blond arrogant ass? He has a damn Porsche! How much worse can this get. She's my Rory (not to sound like Dean or anything). I bet that guy has never even heard of hard work, his daddy bought him into Yale and he's going to live off his freakin trust fund for the rest of his damn life! Loralei can't possibly approve of this! God, if she hated me I can't even imagine what she thinks of this guy! I hate him and she hated me so…then again she loved Dean and I hated Dean too. What could possibly be going through Rory's mind right row? She's not even her anymore; quitting Yale, playing D.A.R chic with her Grandmother. This can't be the same caffeine addict, book loving, passionate Rory I knew before. _

_When did these tables turn? She used to be the responsible one, the one who used to take care of me. Now I'm the one taking care of her. You gotta know something is wrong when I'm the logical one in a situation. _

_I wish I had a time machine…so I could go back just to see me at 17 with Rory. When she tutored me, when I totaled her car, when I bought her basket, at the dance marathon, our first kiss, the disaster party, the "hi." "hi" "hi" "hi" and even our eventful breakup. She inspired me to do everything I have done today; maybe it's my turn to inspire her…_

Mean-Taylor Swift

Rory sat there listening to Logan rant at Jess and talk down to him. She just sat there while he insulted his book and job; she sat looking back at what Jess had come from to where he is now. Jess's hurt was apparent as he was nailed upon (at least to Rory). Despite his sarcastic façade what Logan was saying was hitting a little too close for Jess. Rory could feel her face heating up before she finally she snapped.

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" Rory screamed. Logan, who was obviously shocked by Rory's outburst began to say something before Rory interrupted.

"No! Let me talk! Don't even think about down playing Jess's accomplishments! He's done more than you've done in your entire life! At least he's making a living! I knew him back when he was practically failing and now look what he's become! He's an accomplished author! And what have you accomplished? Huh? All you do is party and drink and cheat on me with an ENITRE bridal party! And I'm done with you and you condescending spirit! I get that your father wasn't the nicest person but still…hating on other people isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"Ac-"

"Don't you dare ace me! One day you'll be begging for Jess's autograph and be sorry you ever insulted him. And frankly I'm done with you LOGAN HUNTZBURGER! So you can take your freakin money and shove it up you narcissistic ass!"

"Fine! But don't come crawling to me when you and William Shakespeare are living in some working class apartment in Philly!" Logan screamed before storming out of the bar.

Jess stood shell shocked, before Rory pulled him by his shirt collar and kissed him. Logan, who remained in the doorway fumed before barging out the door.

Hey there Delilah –Plain white tees

Jess sat at his desk tapping his pencil waiting for inspiration to come to him…too bad his inspiration is all the way in Libya as a foreign correspondent on the current political war. He thought back to the days in Stars Hollow, when they would stroll in the town and he would pull useless pranks on Taylor. They would hang with Lane and eat at Luke's. It would only be 2 more weeks until she returned and he hoped she would return home unscathed this time, she was just recovering from her last trip. Their large townhouse in New York seemed so small without her chatter and caffeine high filling it up. He took a long sip of his coffee, pulled on his plaid shirt (yes, he had turned into his uncle) and climbed into his car. He turned the radio up; it was playing a Clash song, Gun of Brixton…their song. With a nostalgic sigh he ignited the engine and sped down a road he was all too familiar with. Jess smiled as he pulled onto a small avenue and approached a sign which read "Welcome to Stars Hollow!" Passing Luke's, Miss Patty's, Al's Pancake World, The Black White and Red Bookstore, Stars Hollow High and The Chat Club he reached the center of town where he grabbed his notepad and sat in the Gazebo.

"_I handed her the book and walked away, but from behind I heard her call 'Thanks Dodger!' I smiled and turned around, 'Dodger?' I questioned. 'Figure it out!' she called back. Suddenly it hit me 'Oliver Twist!'"_

When Luke opened his blinds the next morning he was surprised to see his nephew sitting in the gazebo scribbling away at a book that would later be called "Literati"

All American Girl- Carrie Underwood

Rory and Jess parked in the driveway behind the Jeep and Truck, both tumbled out Rory hold a small basket. They raced to the door and were met by Luke and Loralei who also had a basket in tow.

"There better not be two stale Pop Tarts and a Slim Jim in there." Luke groaned.

"Nope! Two stale Slim Jims and a Pop Tart!" Lorelai smirked satisfied.

Luke slapped his hand on his forehead, "I guess we will have to resort to our normal tradition of burgers then."

"Your better not be some random stale noodle dish again." Jess warned.

"Nope! But you'll just have to wait and find out what it really is." Rory replied cheekily.

The foursome walked to the town square when Taylor (who was still Town selectman) was auctioning arranging the baskets in a neat fashion .

After both baskets were dropped off the group slid into the crowd waiting for Taylor to begin.

"GODD MORNING!" Taylor shouted.

"Good Morning" Rory and Lorelai replied in mock enthusiasm. Taylor gave a pointed look at the pair before returning to his game show voice.

After 20 basket Taylor pick Rory's out of the pile.

"Okay folks! Due to issues we have had with this person's basket in the past there is a spending limit of 70 dollars on this tiny thing." Taylor warned. Rory hid behind her hand as Jess laughed.

"Okay! Going for 20 dollars!"

"25" Jess cried.

"30" A deeper voice replied. Jess looked around before his eyes landed on the Andy Hardy look-alike. Rory slapped her hand on her face.

"35" Jess replied.

"40" Dean challenged.

"45"

"50"

"Oh my not again!" Taylor shrieked.

"55"

"60"

"65"

"66"

"Ohhh running out of steam Forrester?"

"Not a chance! 100!"

"175!"

Dean had obviously run out of money and walked off. Taylor who was obviously very upset handed Jess the basket muttering "Once a hoodlum, always a hoodlum…" Jess smirked before grabbing the basket and stalking off.

"Well that brought back some memories didn't it?" Rory sighed.

"Well it was our first date now wasn't it?" Jess said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory elbowed him before they sat on the muddy river bridge and Jess pulled out three-day-old pan Asian food from Al's.

"Dean would eat it." Rory said sarcastically.

"Real funny!" Jess said taking a bite and making a face before grabbing her hand a pulling her to go get pizza.

Can you feel the love tonight-The Lion King

"Do you Jess Mariano take Lorelai Leah Gilmore to be you wife?"

"I do!"

"Do you Rory Gilmore take Jess Mariano to be you r husband?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Rice showered upon the overjoyed couple as they ran to their car that was covered in pink paint (thanks to Loralei…)

Just Married…

**Yay!**

**I am actually really happy with how this came out! **

**I hope you like it!**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


End file.
